candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 May 2016
06:06 @Roseturnip 06:06 It pinged 06:06 But no red text though :/ 06:07 I hear the voice XD 06:07 @LucasH181 06:09 Does it pings you? :p 06:10 Can you try again XD 06:10 @LucasH181 06:10 Yea 06:10 Hear the voice? XD 06:27 HI the great 06:28 Roseturnip Clusterfck54 vandalizing the scrubby dubby wiki 06:29 lol the text appears red 06:29 I'll take a look 06:30 Please make it fast. He created bad pages and categories in the wiki 06:31 Please block that user 06:31 Blocked 06:31 and deleted all pages 06:32 Thank you for blocking him 06:32 He created unnecessary pages. 06:33 I use WHAM to handle those vandalism easily 06:33 What's WHAM? 06:34 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/WHAM 06:36 Ok 06:54 <3primetime3> That was a great dancing party :D 06:54 Its midnight in your country? 06:55 <3primetime3> Yeshhhhh. 06:55 In my country, it's morning 06:55 <3primetime3> LOL 06:56 Prime 06:56 ? 06:56 Please tell me why you removed my comment Lol is this april fools? 07:00 Test 07:01 Is lucas still here? 07:06 Hi people 07:18 <3primetime3> Back. 07:18 <3primetime3> Heylo. 07:21 I failed Science again :/ 07:21 By 4 marks 07:24 <3primetime3> Aw :( 07:24 Never mind, I'll just try to work harder next time 07:24 I'm trying to encourage myself to be more positive :P 07:25 Try again 07:27 <3primetime3> Simple. Science is difficult. You're already successful at trying to pass it LOL. 07:40 Science is hard 07:44 Hi 07:58 Hi 07:59 The greattttt I gave you content moderator in candy crush jelly wiki 08:04 What Level are you now? 08:05 And why did I saw those "Block", "AFK", and "Clear" buttons? 08:14 Hi Bp 08:14 What is "Block", "AFK", and "Clear" button? 08:15 The chat hack feature 08:15 Okay. 08:15 Clear is clear all text on screen. 08:15 AFK is away. 08:16 Yes 08:16 Block is block user. 08:17 I wonder it since last time I entered the chat it wasn't avaliable. 08:17 *available 08:17 Now I have 5 buttons 08:18 What are the other 2? 08:18 "AFK", "Clear", "PM", Multikick" and "Block" 08:18 Okay. 08:18 For admins? 08:19 Afk, clear and block 08:19 And three buttons for chatmods? 08:19 Hello 08:19 But block does not work for me 08:19 Yeah. 08:19 Block is for admin 08:19 Non-admin users can't block others. 08:19 Multikick doesn't work for me 08:20 I made you content moderator in jelly wiki the greatttt 08:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_292_(CCR) I redesigned this level. What do you think about 6-color version of level 292? 08:23 @Not real name Thank you 08:23 Looks like Hard level 08:28 Morning 08:28 Good afternoon. 08:28 What's that two more button in chat? 08:29 Some buttons we installed recently 08:29 Rose pm 08:30 Kyle, PM. 08:37 How about my level? Insanely hard? 08:39 Easy 08:39 with just two layeres icing 08:40 Test 08:40 Test 08:40 At least M or SH 08:40 bombs are tricky 08:41 Bit six colors. 08:41 Rose check fb 08:41 20-moves bombes are not the problem, many moves. 08:43 Saw it? 08:43 yes 08:44 Hello again 08:44 Test 08:44 test 08:44 Those buttons seems useless... 08:45 Is it beta testing? 08:45 Seems is. 08:45 Oh no! I cleared the window. I am sorry. 08:45 :( 08:45 It doesn't applied to us 08:45 It doesn't affect to others. 08:45 It's not affecting to us. 08:46 That's strange. 08:48 Oh no! May I test the block button. 08:48 *? 08:48 Ok, then try you first, Carl. 08:49 You can't use this feature if you don't have admin right 08:49 It has a window. 08:49 It has a window! 08:49 But not work. 08:50 It it were possible, everyone can block admins. 08:50 But it's not much work since admins can unblock theirselves. 08:51 If trolls comes, then all chats corrupted. 08:51 themselves 10:26 Again. 10:26 I will reload my chat. 10:26 Morning 10:26 *Afternoon. 10:26 **Evening. 10:29 I haven't made an edit today... 10:29 at least one to have a daily badge! 10:33 You mean Candy Crush Is My Life badge? 10:37 No, daily contributing that. 10:39 See you later!!! 11:00 No michel 11:00 I have more complicated word 11:00 As I said it's a drug in medical case 11:03 panadol 11:03 anti(I don't know how to spell) 11:13 Antiseptic? 11:13 Mine is Hirudoid Forte's main drug 11:14 It's much complicated word 11:14 Hirudins 11:15 I don't know, but that's what it says about "Mukopolysakkaridipolisulfaatti" 11:16 -_- 11:19 Hi guys 11:19 Hi 11:19 Hey, I like that word 11:19 It's complicated enough to be a password 11:20 Lucas, the contest results will announced in a day. 11:20 in 5 hours. 11:21 just english letters can make password? 11:21 although the word are long. 11:21 In computers yes 11:21 But in the other media you need numbers 11:24 That was easy level in Diamond Digger 11:24 755 11:25 What? 11:26 Cheek it out 11:27 Have anyone noticed the new bright in magic orbs in DDS? 11:27 I saw very hard to it. 11:29 I am almost in the end of the game 11:30 Good evening 11:30 Good night 11:30 Wait wildoneshelper is here XD 11:30 Didn't knew that 11:30 XD 11:31 Good afternoon 11:32 Guten tag! 11:32 Iltapäivää 11:32 Long time not seen wildones here~ 11:41 back 11:43 I think wildones seen me as troll those. 11:43 I think he is joking 11:43 Nope, I was jokign! 11:43 That's what I said 11:44 That was just like from Lucky Luke cartoon 11:44 ... 11:44 Narrator says something and the character says same thing 11:45 dinner 11:45 The maximum character name is 35 11:45 Does this mean LEFTY'S GETTING BLOCKED O.O 11:46 Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550 11:47 Nope? 11:48 But why 11:48 His name exceeds the limit 11:49 https://www.youtube.com/user/wildoneshelper GOTCHA WILDONES 11:50 It's his alt account 11:50 He is founder 11:51 It is not an alt account 11:51 He changed his username 12:04 Ok, dead again. 12:12 Is lucas here? 12:13 I'm waiting wildones back. I have many question to ask him. 12:15 He was kidding okay? 12:15 Don't take it personally 12:16 Lucas is present on chat 12:16 But not sure if he can be reached with ping 12:17 I'm not annoyed with him, I just want to ask him wherether he is living in Hong King 12:17 Kong* 12:19 That's not me, Michael 12:19 Ok, first are you living in Hong Kong? 12:20 Yes 12:20 Ok, I'm same with you. 12:20 XD 12:30 Hello eDWIN 12:30 You are in dead chat. 12:31 Well, I am having a bomb=shaped LDC 12:31 Hello 12:31 Hi. 12:31 brb 12:32 back 12:32 btw I have reached 400 edits yesterday 12:33 so to become an admin I must reach 500 edits 12:34 Pinocchio was a bad motivational speaker 12:34 I don't wonder why 12:35 ~Writing contest results~ 12:35 500 edits are still too few for admin right, at least for me 12:37 How can I say for 75K edits, Rose? 12:39 lol it just pinged at me 12:39 about admin right? 12:40 Wasn'''t it 2000 edits? 12:41 I don't want to be admin. 12:42 So I didn't watch my edits. 12:58 Wait 12:59 Edwin is from Hong Kong :P 01:01 Yes. 01:01 If I could, I would meet Wildones in reality. 01:02 Hong Kong is a nice country :) been there twice 01:02 Hi Cheekian 01:02 Hi for all 01:03 What's wrong with the chat? 01:03 Not sure:/ 01:03 Nothing happens. 01:04 Just two more buttons in bottom. 01:04 I like the fact so much people in our wiki actually lives in South-East Asia 01:04 There have Block,AFK and Clear buttons 01:04 somebody try Block button 01:05 Mmm, I just play ccs in riding bus, trams those. 01:05 I think Americans will not have those times playing CCS. 01:06 Hi Your-screams 01:06 Hi Thegreattttt 01:06 Hello 01:06 Hi two 01:06 Hello, Lucas 01:06 His Lucas 01:06 Why some people have star in their user name? 01:07 Admins 01:07 Chat-mods 01:07 To be exact 01:07 and rollbacks 01:07 Try Block button 01:07 staff of this wiki 01:07 I want to be admin too 01:07 oh there is block tool 01:07 You may, one day 01:07 Just continue to edit more 01:07 Agree to Lucas 01:08 You may in the future 01:08 AFK mean away 01:08 Away From Keyboard 01:08 AFK 01:08 like brb 01:08 Yea 01:08 Yeah 01:08 So Edwin just pressed his AFK button 01:08 See my status? 01:08 Nope 01:09 you will see 'You are no longer away.' or not? 01:09 So if I press the AFK button 01:09 The file u sent to me is it supported to be a photo, an all or a video? 01:09 I saw it 01:09 oh lucas is afk 01:09 See it? 01:09 i saw it 01:09 yeah 01:09 it works 01:09 @Your-screams that file is supposed to be an application 01:09 test 01:09 But I don't think it works on tablets 01:09 Clear means clear all the chat 01:10 good improvement for chats 01:10 oh it clears all the chat 01:10 I guess it doent work On tablet. I can play the levels I create? 01:10 I don't think so, sadly :/ 01:10 Oh 01:10 Marzipan Mine is almost done,but stuck the last level! 01:11 Lucas, you changed your avatar to bubblegum troll to bubblegum trool that have chocolate 01:11 And how I make them? Do I need to use algorithms or sth? Or just put the blockers I want? 01:11 Cuz I LIKE CHOCOLATE XD 01:11 1643 surprisely give me luck board to pass it 01:11 @cheekian you not finished the reality? 01:11 Oh Nice 01:11 I like chocolate too 01:12 Choco rocks! 01:12 then I feel that 1655 most hardest at that episode! 01:12 I just like those bitter chocolate, 65-90% 01:12 I love normal chocolate, not Candy Crushing choco 01:12 woohhoo 01:12 But not in CCS 01:12 1655 is so hard i stuck that level in 3 days but i finished it by luck 01:12 @Thegreattttt I not done yet,I want play slowly 01:13 somebody notice that if you tag someone,the sound will come out from the user 01:13 that you tag 01:13 Ok 01:14 hopefully tomorrow will carry on to new episode 01:15 I'm still at Mellow Marshmallow -_- 01:15 Yes, the marshmallows are cute, but the levels ar e hell 01:15 Stuck in 1232. 01:16 1045 01:16 maybe one more week I might start concentrate will CCS and try to finish to newest episode! 01:16 Good luck =) 01:16 The 1000s are horrible :/ 01:16 I don't want met buffed levels anymore 01:16 Hopefully the new episode will be more intersesting. I want the leaf element -.- 01:16 What is leaf? 01:16 *meet 01:16 1224 does not seem hard in my opinion. 01:17 because one more week will start holiday 01:17 Because the jellies can be cleared even without clearing the blocker completely. 01:17 Nobody knows. It supported to be introduced in Episode 121 or 128 but they got cancelled 01:18 I want new level types -_- 01:18 the jellies can be cleared even without clearing the blocker completely is confirmed can use on Web. 01:18 I hope they get level types from CCSS, or CCJS. 01:18 this can make it easier 01:18 I'll launch a blog. 01:18 Just announced it not many before then you want new level types, Lucas? 01:18 What? 01:18 They seems don't have plan to introduce New Level type yet 01:19 Man.. 01:19 Just announced new level type not many before then you want new level types, Lucas? 01:19 Yeah hhaah XD 01:19 Or new elements 01:19 about before 2400 01:19 Thre's a blackout in my country 01:19 Im' back 01:19 Man.. 01:19 No new element until EP128! 01:19 Welcome back 01:19 O.O 01:20 That's a long way to go 01:20 Wait actually not 01:20 9 to 10 more weeks 01:20 That's a long blackout 01:20 Leaves supported to introduced in Episode 128 but got cancelled. 01:20 Supported* 01:20 Supposed 01:20 Why have no Episode 129? 01:21 Where you live, the great? 01:21 @Your-screams Do you have source? 01:21 @Thegreattttt because they haven't prepare yet 01:21 @Ediwin91476 In the Philippines 01:21 Actually, one of my uncles works in King and he told me some info 01:21 Why the episode 130? 01:22 They prepared the episode 130? 01:22 Not yet 01:22 maybe they already draw done the background 01:22 Okay 01:22 oh okay thanks Your-screams 01:23 �� 01:23 So the leaf will be introduced but time problem only right? 01:23 the leaf levels will introduced? 01:24 Lucas PM 01:24 Dont really know. I asked my uncles when leaves will be introduced. He said that he doent no anything about leaves, but they were working in a new element in Episode.128 So I guess ex I was the leaf 01:24 How will the leaf level works? 01:25 @Roseturnip I don't know, sorry, i am not a leaker 01:25 It was the leaf * 01:25 Wow, relatives works in KING?? 01:25 oh okay I get it 01:25 Only one, I said uncles by mistake. 01:25 I see the leaf icon in the long long ago thread 01:26 but as I know,until EP128 will not new elements 01:26 Oh! 01:26 What are leaf levels? 01:26 It's been delated all the time like evil spawner and mixed levels 01:26 01:26 I think will be release in the future 01:26 in 2017 01:26 so long 01:26 in half 2016 01:26 A new levek type with leaves. No more info known. 01:27 maybe fall of 2016. 01:27 few months away 01:27 I hope So 01:27 01:27 I wish it will be released ! It will be relased 01:28 and seems CCJS will released on Web 01:28 Finally 01:28 Dont really care 01:28 no need wait until fall 01:28 One ccss 01:28 And 01:28 * 01:28 maybe June will releaesed? 01:29 released 01:29 They dont want to realese it be cause of having. 01:29 Hacking 01:30 hacking? 01:30 Hacking? 01:30 I know they want earn money 01:30 Lots of people hack the games in PC and they lose money 01:30 In Android is very hard to hack 01:30 do you know it will release in fall? 01:31 @cheekian 01:31 Nobody knows when 01:31 Okay 01:31 hahaha android also easy to hack,find the mods,it is a lot 01:31 This is what my uncle said 01:31 Wow Amazing 01:32 I asked King Care before about releasing CCJS on FB 01:32 And they answer ex? XD 01:32 I think leaf levels is like ingredient levels, it will bring down in the bottom, but they allowed to bring down in their respective drops 01:33 bringing down 01:33 Personally I believe they will be like jelly levels :( 01:33 What do you think? 01:33 And another, the jelly colors 01:33 levels 01:33 like candy crush jelly 01:33 The designers hasnt any creativity left 01:34 This mode I think its a conspirancy 01:34 Cjay said the next is jelly color levels is next 01:34 will be introduced 01:34 What's jelly color? 01:34 This were probably the jellies in ccjs 01:34 A new levek type 01:34 Your screams is right 01:35 Probably its fake 01:35 but it is unknown it will be released 01:35 Is is fake? really 01:35 ? 01:35 Just my thought. 01:35 nope I don't think they will released jelly color level 01:35 But the leakers leak the icon of jelly colors 01:35 because from mobile files,red colour and yellow colour jelly is missing 01:36 Do you think it's edited? 01:36 nope 01:36 it is released before on few past version 01:36 It was a design for ccjs and the fans thought it would be in ccjs 01:36 01:36 Oh 01:36 Ccs 01:36 Sorry 01:37 I think they removed the jelly color levels because they introduced the CCJS 01:37 Yes I think so 01:37 Bye! 01:37 so no level types will be released ? Boring 01:37 Ccjs is a copy of ccss anyway... 01:37 Leaves maybe 01:37 Yes agree 01:38 don't think about it,they really don't have plan to released new level type again 01:38 So only six level types? 01:38 This game will end in 3 years max anyway. 01:38 Yes. 01:38 The candy crush will end in level 2000? or 5000? 01:38 nobody knows... 01:38 I hope 10000 01:39 XD 01:39 they did not end the game well 01:39 Gtg 01:39 ???? 01:39 I agree that they will make more levels 01:39 What's GTG? 01:39 get to go 01:40 Ohh bye roseturnip 01:40 Ok. Nice to meet you :) 01:40 ? 01:40 Bye 01:40 Bye 01:40 Your Screams 01:41 BRB 01:43 Quiet again. 01:45 Where are you guys from? 01:45 Hi Marioman 01:50 I'm back 02:06 I think I want gtg now 02:06 bye for all 02:13 Bye Cheekian 02:13 I will edit now in CCJS wiki bye 03:14 Oh my god 03:15 Finland to Finals in Ice Hockey 03:15 Tomorrow to the gold 03:24 Callum told me the results. 03:24 Finland - Russia 03:24 3 - 1 03:30 Yeah, I just saw 03:30 And tomorrow, the gold rank 03:31 Do I even need to be scared? 03:31 Finland sure wins the last game too 03:31 It just depends will Canada be the last boss 04:01 Mega? You have third place in my contest? I will soon give the template in your message wall. 04:02 Wow, great 04:02 I haven''t ever won in contest 04:02 I won... But got third 04:03 7 people joined the contest! 04:03 So it is a great results! 04:05 What about me? 04:07 Oh, sorry, fifth. 04:08 Your board was quite big. 04:08 ONE OF THOOOOOOOOSE 04:09 Ah. 04:15 You may see my short somment in my that blog. Got to sleep. 04:18 He never said the clear size for the board 04:18 But what I found out, 54 is good size 04:19 He said only 9 04:19 * 9x9 is not accepted 04:29 Thatwastheminimum 05:30 Killed the chameleon in DDS 05:57 * ChaneyTheSamurott plays with AFK button 06:06 Away, back. Away, back 06:07 (rofl) 06:11 Not for long 06:23 Primey! 06:23 Long time no talk! 06:24 <3primetime3> I know! 06:24 <3primetime3> http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:121900 06:24 <3primetime3> You're welcome to join if you like. 06:25 <3primetime3> I'm basing a game off Frozen. 06:25 <3primetime3> http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:121160 06:27 <3primetime3> Well, GTG Chaney. 06:27 <3primetime3> Cya. 06:27 Bye. 06:27 Talk on Skype if you want .) 06:27 * :) 06:37 I've said million times for people that if they need me they contact to my skype 06:37 New way to ping 06:38 Oh yeah? 07:02 1722 -_- 07:02 Number of what 07:02 The level I am on now 07:03 872... Still. 07:09 New night routine 07:09 Play Leap day before going to bed 07:10 The game has an algorithm creating new levels every day 07:10 It's like a Christmas calendar fo each month 07:24 Mega? 07:25 If you want, add IH difficulty category to 1421. 08:03 Okay 08:23 Anything else? 08:40 Not now. 08:41 Some users never learn 08:42 A sore losers are helping me get edits in Bubble Witch Saga 2 08:42 And I got as rollback there too 08:42 Right now I keep rollbacking the difficulties, because some users doesn't read difficulty requirements 2016 05 21